Counterattack
"Counterattack" is the fifth campaign mission in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Characters *Roland Roger (playable) *Alvin Bloomfield *Stephen Kelly *Victor Denley *Glenn Hawkins (W.I.A) Overview The level starts with the player and the squad walking through a medical post. Sgt. Hawkins tells them that they have to secure the town until the wounded and medics can leave. The player, Brooklyn, and Kelly are dispatched across town to link up with another squad, which is holding off a counter-attack at the main intersection. The friendly .30 cal gunner is killed, so the player takes to the gun. An enemy half-track arrives and delivers more enemy troops, so the player assaults the vehicle, killing the gunner and all the occupants. After more fighting, another friendly squad comes to aid the fight, and tells the squad that Hawkins and the other soldiers are pinned down on the other side of the village. The squad then proceeds to hike to the other side of town, clearing each building room by room. Eventually, the player locates Hawkins. Denley states that the .30 cal mounted on a nearby fence can be of good use. Hawkins is then shot in the chest by a sniper, and then tells the player to find the medic that they passed earlier. The medic is then shot by the sniper on the way back to Hawkins' position, forcing the player to grab the field dressings he dropped and walk back. The player is told to kill the sniper by Denley and to apply the field dressings to Sgt. Hawkins. After Hawkins is healed, Screaming Mimi's start to fire on the town, the player and the squad, then they are all forced to flank them. They pass the aid station and restock on ammo. The squad moves into a building. The player eliminates the Germans there. The player then moves through the village outside, eliminating Germans. After having moved towards the alley, the squad holds its position and returns fire at the Germans above them and to the left, by the dirt road. The player will see more Germans on the road, who are soon killed. After that, the squad continues to its target. The player will be instructed to plant the explosives on the launchers. After the guns are destroyed, two friendlies will mount the MGs and eliminate the Germans in the village. The squad regroups with Hawkins, but is interrupted by a German tank. The tank chases the squad through the town, destroying everything in its path. After running for a pronounce amount of time, an enemy half-track will appear. The player eliminates the gunner and keeps moving, then moves on to the right side of the road, eliminating any opposition. The player encounters a few enemies, finishes them off and then boards the friendly half track with the squad. The half-track begins to move and the mission ends with the squad talking and Hawkins examining his wound. Weapon Loadout Trivia *Hawkins said that "our medics aren't armed" but later when you have to find a medic he pulls out a rifle. Video Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels